DAYS OF HAPPINESS
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: La vida es una dualidad entre la alegria y el drama. Madame Cristmas observa como su hijo adoptivo Roy Mustang crece haciendo de lado los juegos infantiles por metas solidas. Royai.
1. Chapter 1

**-DAYS OF HAPPINESS-**

**Capitulo I :Memorias**

-¡Roy Mustang!-

El niño frunció el ceño mientras la mujer lo reprendía por algo que según él no había sido culpa suya. Esperó a que la mujer terminara con un discurso que casi había aprendido de tanto escucharlo, y al segundo después de darle su palabra que no lo volvería a hacer salió corriendo en pos de sus compañeros que ya lo esperaban.

La mujer lo observó desde la puerta de su negocio, su hijo apenas rebasaba los ocho años de edad pero veía en sus gestos, en su rostro y movimientos corporales una astucia que le asombraba; nunca en su vida había llegado a conocer a alguien con esas características. A pesar que Roy no era hijo suyo biológicamente Madame Cristmas ensanchó su sonrisa orgullosa por el buen futuro que le auguraba a esa criatura que había llegado a su vida hace siete años.

Recordó como un día de lluvia poco antes de caer la tarde llegaba a su negocio esperando abrir una vez arreglados los pormenores que siempre surgían de improviso, nunca imaginó que ese pormenor vendría de brazos de una mujer moribunda que sin decir una sola palabra le había ofrecido un delicado bulto. Ella aceptaba al bebé que dormía sin preocuparse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, entró al establecimiento y al instante llamó con una sonora voz a alguien de su entera confianza apremiándolo para que ayudara a la desvalida madre.

Lo único que pudo hacer por la mujer fue ofrecerle una lapida con un epitafio de acuerdo a una desconocida y hacerse cargo de su ahora hijo adoptivo.

Los primeros meses la mujer pensó con seriedad llevarlo a alguna institución del gobierno para que se hicieran cargo de él, eso lo pensaba cada que el niño lloraba pero al acercarse a él se encontraba con esa hipnotizante mirada negra, cargada de sinceridad y orgullo; entonces Cris Mustang se lo pensaba mejor y siempre terminaba con la misma frase.

**-"Pequeño tramposo tu si sabes como conquistar a una mujer"-** Aquellas palabras por más que lo quisieran el bebé no las comprendía pero razonaba el tono y rostro amoroso de la mujer y su llanto se volvían un gorgoreo de alegría.

Madame Cris nunca le negó su origen al pelinegro y cuando aprendió a hablar ella se encontró con que nunca preguntaba acerca de su madre biológica, aunque con frecuencia refunfuñaba cuando él la llamaba madre pero también sonreía al escucharlo.

Debía aceptar que la inesperada felicidad que el chico trajo a su vida venia acompañada de una serie interminable de problemas y dolores de cabeza; al final del día sabía que su pequeño Roy regresaría con el rostro sucio, la ropa hecha jirones y una pequeña sonrisa tan culpable como capaz de ser perdonado hasta el día siguiente.

Así su querido hijo fue creciendo, la mujer se encargó de sus estudios, que para su gran alivio el chico se mostraba prometedor en el campo de las ciencias. Llegó ese día, ella se había percatado hace tiempo cuando miraba el interés del chico por los libros de alquimia, de pronto ya no le importó salir en su lugar prefería estudiar a la par que revisaba día con día los periódicos aún cuando estos mostraban solo las carencias y problemas de su país.

Entonces se presentó a su madre y sin dilación le anunció que se iría a aprender alquimia.

**-"¿Conoces a alguien que quiera enseñarle a un cabeza hueca como tu?"-** Preguntó la mujer sin soltar su cigarrillo.

Roy hizo un mohín la nariz, aun cuando la miraba con sus desafiantes ojos negros su madre notaba el rubor sobre sus mejillas. Le indicó con la mano le acercara algo donde escribir y cuando lo obtuvo escribió una dirección.

**-"Un buen amigo me dio esta dirección. No conozco a la persona pero si eres astuto lograras que te acepte como su pupilo"-**

El chico rodeó con sus brazos a la robusta mujer, le agradeció la ayuda y aquella noche el preadolescente dejaba por primera vez su casa.

Durante ese tiempo Madame Cristmas atendía sus propios negocios sin nada que la perturbara, conocía el estado de las cosas y de nada le valía poner cara de congoja aunque con frecuencia se le veía mirando en dirección al Este con la vista perdida en algún recuerdo o buscando adivinar el futuro.

Algunas semanas antes de navidad el chico entró al bar, donde saludó a sus hermanas; la mujer había resultado tener un gran corazón y pasados dos años de la llegada de Roy a su vida Madame había acogido en su hogar a algunas desafortunadas chicas que en su corta vida habían vivido más atrocidades de las que la mujer pudiera imaginar. Muchas de ellas más grandes que él lo estimaban como un verdadero hermano y como el hijo legitimo de su protectora.

Las chicas estallaron en gritos cuando lo vieron entrar, una bonita trigueña se le acercó estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazó, Roy sintió que aquella muestra de afecto era un tanto penosa dado que la mujer más alta que él comenzaba a asfixiarlo. Las demás mujeres dejaron de lado sus quehaceres y mientras unas lo saludaban otra corrió hacía donde Madame contaba las ganancias del día.

La robusta mujer hizo gesto de no estarle prestando atención al alboroto causado por las mujeres y a la voz de la rubia que le anunciaba una visita.

**-"Madre he vuelto"-**Anunció el chico frente a la barra donde se encontraba, ella alzó el rostro del fajo de billetes que sostenía solo para toparse con un notable cambio físico en su hijo.

El pelinegro había crecido en ese corto tiempo, su figura comenzaba a ensancharse en los hombros y los rasgos de su cara comenzaban a madurar haciéndolo lucir incluso para su edad apuesto.

**-"Espero no causes los mismos problemas que conmigo allá"-** Fue lo primero que Roy le escuchaba decir, y aún así él sabía que eso era su bienvenida.

**-"¡Madre!, no sé de donde sacas eso. El maestro Hawkeye es una buena persona, estricto y con un extraño método de enseñar pero al menos accedió a hacerme su aprendiz.**

**Además tengo permiso de pasar navidad aquí y regresar el año próximo"-**

La mujer no le quitó la mirada de encima, observándolo con detenimiento quedó en silencio algunos segundos antes de sonreírle al chico.

**-"Me alegra que estés de vuelta. Haz crecido y madurado muchacho. Anda no dejes a tu madre sin saber que haz hecho"-**

Roy desde su corta edad era del tipo de personas que a pesar de poseer un carácter firme y resuelto, donde más que obedecer a los demás analizaba primero la situación, los consejos y reprimendas antes de tomar su propia decisión. Aún así su carácter era demasiado alegre y astuto como para saber cuando sonreír por compromiso y cuando con sinceridad. Carácter formado en parte por su propia naturaleza y en parte por la influencia de la mujer que lo había acogido.

Con todo con su madre siempre había sentido esa debilidad por ser sincero y mostrar sin dudarlo sus sentimientos tal cual los sentía. Por eso ella sabía que esa sonrisa que adornaba su joven rostro era todo lo alegre y agradecido por estar de regreso.

Así el futuro alquimista se enfrasco en una charla con la mujer, sin dejar un solo detalle y exagerando en algunas ocasiones los hechos a su favor; cosa que Cristmas reconocía al instante pero nada decía.

**-"Así que ese Hawkeye vive en una casona apartado del pueblo, ¿y su familia?,¿no estarás solo viviendo a expensas de esas personas Roy?"-** Preguntó la mujer, rogando porque su hijo supiera comportarse ante todos los miembros de esa casa.

**-"No, conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo en las tardes en una panadería, así que ganó lo suficiente para llevar todas las semanas algo a la casa, aunque el maestro no lo acepta, al menos no que le de directamente lo que gano por eso algunas veces voy con su hija por las compras.**

**Madre has de saber que su mujer murió hace tiempo así que solo vive con su hija"- **

**-"¡Una hija! Y la tratas bien, ¿cómo es ella?"-**Pidió saber.

**-"Hmm"-**El chico se lo pensó un tiempo y Cristmas supo que las cosas no eran tan buenas **–"Es algunos años menor que yo, pero nunca interfiere en nuestras cosas. No es como mis hermanas que no paran de reír en todo el día, ella es más bien seria, con unos ojos asustadizos, aunque es astuta y un poco molesta.**

**Puedes creer que la semana pasada no dejó de llamarme inútil, no sé porque, solo rompí algunas cosas que el maestro me pidió cuidara y ella no dejó de gritarme eso, ¡¡¡ahh!! Es una caprichuda "-**

La mujer enarcó una ceja creyendo adivinar lo que había detrás de esas palabras, así que con astucia le preguntó.

**-"¿Es bonita esa niña?, ¿Cómo se llama?"-**

**-"Se llama Elizabeth Hawkeye, pero no es bonita aunque posé unos brillantes ojos ámbar no son como los de su padre, los de ella están ávidos de conocimiento, es inteligente y nada escapa de su vista, pero no la entiendo su padre le enseña a manejar armas de fuego las prefiera a esos juegos de niñas pero también puede ser muy dulce y muchas veces he visto como reclama un abrazo o alguna palabra de cariño.**

**Puede que no lo diga pero algunos días se siente sola y es cuando me gusta más estar con Riza. Creo que su presencia no es tan molesta"-**Concluyó el chico, la mujer pudo notar la mirada soñadora que de pronto puso y con su acostumbrado carácter burlón le dijo.

**-"Entonces debemos brindar por todo cuanto ha pasado"-**

**-"Creía que tenía prohibido beber"-**Replicó pero ya Madame Cristmas le había dado la espalda y sacaba unas botellas.

**-"Eso es verdad yo tomaré una copa de cognac y tu me acompañaras con esto"- **Le mostró una botella de jugo de manzana gasificado.

**-"Brindemos por tu regreso, tus progresos y por la bonita hija de ese señor"-**

Madame supo mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios que el ceño fruncido del chico no era por su bebida para menores sino por sus palabras.

Cont...

* * *

Yo sabía que algún día regresaría a mis orígenes, las personas que me conocen saben que en esta sección empecé a crear varios fics royai. La inspiración se había ido pero esta de vuelta xD.

La idea para este fic vinó después de mi depresión post-chp 100, además cuando vi a madame Cristmas por primera siempre quise escribir algo con ella pero apenas se presentó la oportunidad. Tengo muchas aclaraciones haber si recuerdos todas xD.

-Por primera vez o de los pocos fics que no tienen tragedia.

-Antes de que alguien aparte de la bruja me reclame el poner a las chicas del bar como hermanas postizas de Roy, viene de una parte del manga; donde Roy pregunta a Madame por ellas, así que la idea esta por ese camino.

-Si, puede que ya se hayan dado cuenta, tome la idea de otro fic pero la bruja me lo autorizó, por eso ven un pequeño lazo con su fic de -inútil- en la platica de Roy con Cristmas

-Capítulos cortos porque la historia no es tan compleja, ustedes compréndanme xD.

Es todo, creo, bno espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentario, a si tmbn pasen por mi profile o el de la bruja (LadyLs Maaya) y únanse a ntro movimiento.

**-Sherrice_Adjani-**


	2. Chapter 2

**-DAYS OF HAPPINESS-**

**Capitulo II : Elizabeth Hawkeye**

Dos semanas después la mujer acompañada de su antiguo amigo despedían a Roy en la estación de trenes, regresaba al este no sin antes hacerle la promesa que en su próximo reencuentro él ya no sería un chiquillo sino que regresaría como un hombre convertido en uno de los mejores alquimistas.

En la antigua casa de los Hawkeye ambos habitantes notaron el repentino cambio del pelinegro, tanto padre como hija se mostraron interesados y extrañados por el empeño reforzado que ponía en sus estudios.

Una semana después de la partida de Roy, Madame Cristmas recibía en su bar la visita del hombre que le proporcionara la dirección de los Hawkeye. La mujer lo saludó con su grave tono de voz, mientras el hombre se acercaba a ella con gesto despreocupado como si fuese un cliente más dentro del lugar.

Cristmas se puso frente a él y mientras le servía un vaso con ginebra ambos miraron a su alrededor.

**-"Noticias de cómo marcha el negocio"-** Inquirió la robusta mujer.

El hombre soltó una risotada, como si aquello fuese un chiste y no la manera de preguntar por la dirección de la conversación.

**-"Nada de eso, hoy quiero saber como le ha estado yendo a ese joven"- **

La mujer colocó de mala gana la botella al lado del vaso lleno, y le lanzó una mirada de reproche al hombre. Esa tarde se presentaba solo para conocer como se encontraba Roy aún cuando apenas y podía decir que lo conocía.

Pero Cristmas era una mujer inteligente y aquel brillo de interés en los ojos del hombre no la engañaban por completo; lo comprendió todo. Grumman era un viejo zorro, aquella vez cuando le tendió la dirección se había retirado diciéndole a la mujer que tal vez algún día aquello le sería útil. Ahora comprendía que a la par pretendía que alguien le infiltrada información relacionada con las personas que ahí habitaban.

El asunto no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, después de todo él era un militar y lo único que habían aprendido era a robar y divulgar información, valiéndose de todos los medios posibles, y ese hombre resultaba particularmente hábil en ese campo. Madame lo conocía desde hace años, a pesar del poco trató directo que sostenían trabajaban mutuamente, corriendo, confirmando y conociendo muchas de las cosas que sucedían en todos los estratos de la ciudad.

**-"Así que para eso era. Conoces a las personas con las que enviaste indirectamente a Roy ¿Cierto Grumman?"-** Dijo por fin la mujer sin preocuparse en bajar su voz, después de todo nadie reparaba en ellos.

**-"En realidad Hawkeye fue el esposo de mi difunta hija, ambos procrearon a una niña. Pero desde que ella tenía un año no sé nada más, su padre nunca vio con buenos ojos el oficio de militar y una vez roto el lazo que lo unía se desentendió de todo"-** Explicó sorbiendo la bebida.

**-"Extraño lugar al que has lanzado a Roy, pretendías convertirlo en tu informante, no me extraña para nada. Pero según me dijo ese hombre es una buena persona, lleva una vida común sin lujos ni privaciones, su hija Elizabeth parece ser una chica fuerte.**

**Independiente pero a la vez asustadiza, necesitada de una mano que la guié pero también que sabe cual es su situación. Según Roy es tan testaruda y necia como amable y bonita.**

**Le pedí que no causara molestias y que cuidará de esa chica, que procurara no robarle toda la atención a su padre pues ella aún necesita recibir la guía de uno de sus padres"-** A esa altura del relato Cristmas ya iba por el segundo cognac tratando sin mucho esfuerzo de recordar todas las palabras de su hijo.

**-"Elizabeth, ese nombre lo eligió mi hija, pobre muchacha no debe ser fácil vivir sola con un hombre como Hawkeye. En todo el tiempo que lo conocí nunca note un interés mayor en él que sus estudios por la alquimia. **

**Sabía que es uno de los mejores en esa rama, pero sus investigaciones se las guarda solo para él, es celoso en su trabajo así que no importa lo que digas me asombró que aceptara a Roy como pupilo. Creo que ese chiquillo debe tener un talento especial que solo él vio"-** Explicó tranquilamente el militar observando como los hielos dentro del vaso se derretían con mayor rapidez a consecuencia del alcohol.

Madame Mustang lo observó con marcado interés, aquel hombre era de las pocas personas en las cuales confiaba con plenitud, ambos se habían conocido por azares del destino y formado esa extraña amistad tan llena de sinceridad como de sarcasmo. Enarcó una ceja regocijándose por dentro de la expresión que pondría y con una amplia sonrisa que no notó soltó como no queriendo el asunto.

**-"Tu nieta estará bien protegida. Roy es una persona de confianza y astuto, no dice nada respecto al asunto pues son cosas nuevas para él, pero no pasara mucho antes de que te arrepientas por haberlo presentado con esa chica"-**

Ambos adultos se miraron a los ojos, retándose mutuamente donde ninguno parecía querer ceder a ese juego de miradas, finalmente ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo antes de estallar en una sonora carcajada sabiendo que eso provocaría que varios clientes los mirarán con interés o molestia.

Aún así fue Grumman el primero en recobrar la compostura y con la voz extrañamente seria en él le habló.

**-"Recuérdame venir con antelación la próxima vez y tener una charla con ese bribón"- **

**-"Has lo que quieras, aunque con la chiquilla testaruda como su abuelo y ese bribón; como tu lo llamas, se puede dar una bonita relación. Todo es cuestión de que ambos maduren un poco más y tu no asustes a Roy con tu falsa facha de hombre angustiado por el bienestar de las adolescentes"-** Dijo sirviendo la tercera ronda de bebidas.

**-"Como sea, me alegra que Elizabeth haya encontrado a Roy, si es tal y como lo describes podré depositar mi confianza en él"-**Terminó por contestar apresuró el trago y se retiró diciendo que debía regresar al trabajo.

Cristmas reía por lo bajo mientras contemplaba la espalda del hombre que se alejaba saboreando el dulce sabor del cognac, pensando cuando sería la ocasión en que conocería a la chiquilla, que ya se hablaba de ella como si hubiera existido desde siempre en la vida de ambos hombres.

El aspirante a alquimista regresaba cada verano a su casa, en esas visitas que duraban lo suficiente para que pudiera descansar y para que su madre se pusiera al tanto de sus progresos, nunca lo suficiente para que ambos comenzaran a extrañar ese tiempo.

Roy frunció el ceño extrañado cuando por la mañana el militar que apenas y conocía, se había acercado a él en lugar de ir directo con su madre. El hombre a pesar de su apariencia resultó ser demasiado relajado y bromista con un dejo de seriedad que gustó al pelinegro, así que no tuvo problema en hablar, cuidando sus palabras y lo que decía.

Al final Grumman se había retirado riendo no sin antes golpear la espalda del chico a manera de despedida, pero por la fuerza que usó Roy tuvo la certeza que aquello era una sutil advertencia a andarse con cuidado en lo que hacía y con quien.

La mujer que había observado todo hizo un gesto de no entender a que venían esos consejos y esa conversación, aún cuando estaba mejor enterada que su hijo del porque de las advertencias.

Conforme el tiempo transcurría las platicas entre ella y el pelinegro giraba en tornó a los avances de Roy en sus estudios de alquimia, en como era su vida y la de su familia provisional.

Así Madame Cristmas entendió mejor que Roy el estado de demencia en que su maestro estaba cayendo por un asunto de alquimia que ella no sabía, porque el chico no conocía mucho de sus últimas investigaciones. Donde el nuevo alquimista veía a un hombre extrañamente entregado a sus investigaciones Cristmas descubría los primeros signos de falta de cordura y perdida en la noción de la realidad del hombre.

Aquello prefirió ocultárselo a Grumman, que aparecía como traído por la suerte al bar justo los días en que Roy se encontraba en la casa. A pesar del poco trato y las pocas veces que se habían visto, entre ambos empezaba a nacer una estrecha relación; uno interesado por la vida del más joven y por lo que pasaba en casa del alquimista y el otro atraído por los relatos y noticias que el militar le llevaba referente a ese mundo que comenzaba a abarcar cada vez mayor lugar en su cabeza.

El último verano que Roy estuvo en casa, la mujer contempló asombrada el cambio tan brusco que había dado su fisonomía, aunque ya lo esperaba, pues le bastaba con verlo cada año, pero no por eso resultó menos agradable comprobar como el pequeño niño que recogió hace más de quince años se convertía en todo un hombre.

Mientras se despedían nunca supo de las intenciones de su hijo adoptivo de unirse a la milicia en un futuro, pues la idea en el joven alquimista había comenzado a gestarse pero su entrenamiento con Hawkeye aún lo limitaba a tomar esa decisión.

Pero cuando su entrenamiento estaba inconcluso no pasó mucho tiempo para que se decidiera y tan pronto este pareció concluir y el periodo en que regresaba a Central estaba cerca, lo vio como la oportunidad perfecta de deslindarse de ambos hogares.

Aquel día recordaba que le había dicho una mentira a Riza, pues últimamente su relación con ella había mejorado considerablemente pero ella pareció haberse percatado de las intenciones del pelinegro, le había sonreído y después de prometerle que ella se haría cargo de calmar el animo de su padre lo despidió agradecida por el tiempo que habían compartido.

-Cont...-

* * *

2do. chp. ¡¡wii!!. Haber comento rápido, acerca de Madame y Roy pues recien me entere busque esa información pero solo la encontre en japones, ay odio cuando pasa eso porque me veo en la penosa necesidad de intentar leerlo entendiendo muy pocas cosas, como cuando me entere que Winters Sokkaro es Mexicano. ¡¡wii!! amo a ese hombre, y que me importa que no sea de esta sección y que la bruja me diga que puro Psyco-man me gusta, xD. A pero regresando si alguien tiene la info en español o ingles me la psa , ¿si? xfa sean lindas =D

Gracias a todos sus comentarios, y espero les guste el chp.

_LadySc-Maaya-, Paz_ita, Hawkeye307, Scarleth_Jade, beautifly92, riza-paola, BOB, Yai Ina Musteye._

**-Sherrice_Adjani-**


	3. Chapter 3

**-DAYS OF HAPPINESS-**

**Capítulo III: Milicia **

Madame Cristmas miró el calendario colocado justo detrás de la barra, mostraba el quinto día del séptimo mes, aunque no pretendía hacerlo se dijo a sí misma que su hijo tenía cinco días de retraso, tal vez el entrenamiento se había prolongado más de lo normal. Suspiró con cansancio aquello era una mentira que ella misma se había inventado para justificar su demora.

Continuó con su trabajo en el bar y cuando alguna de las chicas le preguntaba por el joven aprendiz de alquimia Madame solo ponía mala cara para ahuyentarlas. Transcurrieron los días y el sentimiento de que su hijo no volvería ese año se acrecentó en el corazón de la mujer, algunas veces Mathilda, su chica favorita y confidente, descubría a Cristmas observando con insistencia por la ventana.

Por la mañana a mediados de Julio Mathilda entró al bar blandiendo un sobre en su mano, creyó que aquello alegraría a su jefa pero se encontraba distraída y no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que estuvo frente a ella.

**-"Señora ha recibido una carta, parece que es de Roy"-**Le dijo una vez la encontró en el comedor.

Cristmas la leyó en silencio, colocó los codos sobre la mesa apoyando en la palma su mentón y permaneció en silencio, después atendió a la mirada interrogadora frente a ella.

**-"No vendrá, abandonó el entrenamiento y ahora esta realizando otras cosas, dice que no volverá hasta después de tres años"- **

**-"¿Qué estará haciendo y porque tres años?"-** Aunque aquella pregunta era para sí misma, Mathilda la formuló en voz alta.

Madame le dio a entender que no lo sabía y cada una pensó que nueva idea se había metido en la cabeza el moreno, hasta ese momento ninguna de las dos relacionó la repentina desaparición de Roy con la milicia hasta que una semana después, la fugaz mirada preocupada de Grumman les hizo atar los cabos. Aquellas conversaciones que el hombre había tenido con el alquimista, después de germinar terminaron en eso.

No lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero Cristmas casi pudo asegurar que su único hijo varón se había enlistado a la milicia, al menos esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado y aún así se negaba a aceptarlo.

Roy Mustang había ingresado a la academia militar con apenas la edad requerida, su incorporación se debía a todos aquellos ideales e ilusiones que había compartido tantas tardes en el bar de su madre con Grumman. El hombre le había hablado tantas veces de ella y de las cosas que se podían alcanzar, una vez se había escalado los peldaños de una de las organizaciones más importantes del país; se podían obtener tantas cosas buenas como malas, todo dependía de quien ostentara el titulo supremo.

Apenas su entrenamiento con Hawkeye hubo terminado, o al menos así lo creyó, llenó su documentación para su ingreso y una semana más tarde se daba cuenta por primera vez del arduo y costoso trabajo que se les exigía a cada uno de los nuevos reclutas. En ese lugar conoció a un chico de su misma edad por demás peculiar, de constitución delgada que el alquimista creía no duraría mucho, de vista no tan buena a juzgar por sus anteojos pero también con un temperamento que de inmediato congenio con el suyo.

A partir de ese momento Roy Mustang crearía un lazo inquebrantable con Maes Hughes, ambos a pesar de su corta edad tenían metas firmes y solidas, sus creencias si no eran similares al menos gustaban al otro y durante todo ese tiempo encontraron mutuo apoyó.

Fue justamente Maes quien después de un sermón terminó convenciéndolo para que visitara después de dos años su hogar, durante ese tiempo solo había escrito escuetas cartas contándole a la mujer su decisión y las razones por las cuales había seguido los pasos de Grumman, en ellas le aseguraba que algún día haría que se sintiera orgulloso de sus actos.

Madame Cristmas leía aquellas cartas con un extraño sentimiento de desazón, era consciente que no podía retribuirle aquellas cartas y de cualquier manera ella no era muy dada a exponer sus sentimientos en una hoja de papel, así que se contentaba con saber que su hijo se encontraba bien.

Meses más tarde el alquimista junto a su amigo regresaba después de tanto tiempo a casa de su madre, Cristmas lo había mirado con cierto reproche pero aquella molestia no pudo durar mucho tiempo en el rostro de la mujer, se alegraba que se encontrara bien y que finalmente hubiera regresado. Aunque Roy no quiso dar muchos detalles de su vida como militar Madame se contentaba con tenerlo de vuelta, igualmente la mujer conocía los aspectos más importantes dentro de la milicia producto de su amistad con Grumman.

Un año más tarde Roy había llegado con la noticia de su primer trabajo dentro de la milicia y de su próximo examen para calificar como alquimista estatal. Después de unos meses volvió a ausentarse pero extrañamente la mujer no se inquietó y prefirió esperar a que él volviera y lo pusiera al tanto. Cuando lo hizo Roy mencionó de forma esporádica la muerte de su maestro; fue lo único que le contó y Madame no quiso preguntarle más, así que mantuvo en secreto que en esas semanas se estuvo haciendo cargo del funeral de quien fuera su maestro.

Aunque el transcurso del tiempo le pareció muy lento para sus logros, sintió que para lo que acontecía en su país transcurría con demasiada prisa; las revueltas y tensión con la gente de Ishval se iban haciendo cada vez más difíciles de manejar, ninguno de los dos bandos parecía ceder a los deseos del otro y por esas fechas se veía a los militares más atareados que nunca.

Meses después, la guerra había estallado. El detonador aunque mínimo provocaría una masacre para ambos bandos en los meses venideros y desde luego ninguno de los próximos involucrados sabía de la desgracia que estaba por cernirse sobre ellos una vez se involucraran en la guerra.

**-"¿Has pensado en lo que harás Roy?"-** Preguntó su amigo mientras termina de doblar el periódico que recién había leído, en esos días una sola cosa abarcaba los titulares y la mayor parte de los diarios.

**-"Hace dos años que mi maestro murió. Lo último que recuerdo de él es su penetrante mirada reprochándome lo que había hecho. Aquella vez me mostré frente a él cuando recién recibí mi título como alquimista creí que le daría gusto pero al final lo decepcione, por eso no debo dar marcha atrás y seguir adelante.**

**Entre a la milicia como alquimista porque quería cambiar la nación, así que lo más lógico es que deje este trabajo de escritorio y acuda al llamado de King Bradley para combatir en Ishval"-**

Maes observó con escrutinio a su amigo sonriendo con satisfacción al comprender su determinación y deseos por hacer lo correcto, después de todo deseaba lo mismo. Aunque él de momento solo podía apoyar desde ese lugar; apenas un mes atrás, después de terminar una misión se había luxado el brazo así que pensar en acompañarlo al campo de batalla no era posible.

**-"Espero que la suerte te sonría como hasta ahora Roy"-** Le dijo, dándole un golpecito con su puño sobre su brazo cuando se puso de pie y se adelantó a la salida.

El alquimista lo observó, adivinado sus palabras cuando le pidiera nuevamente su consejo, así que guardándose esa conversación le indicó con la mirada que iría a visitarla, Maes asintió con el gesto y se alejó en dirección contraria al bar.

La guerra estalló durante el verano, la propietaria del lejano bar observaba todo cuanto pasaba, escuchaba ávida de noticias hasta lo más insignificante pues sabía que de ese modo llegaba la verdad de los hechos, se preparaba junto a los suyos para lo que viniera fuese bueno o malo ella lograba adelantarse. También se le notaba más preocupada de lo normal, Mathilda sabía que aquella congoja era producto de la falta de noticias de cierto chiquillo obstinado.

Aunque Roy solía visitarla al menos una vez por mes, esas últimas semanas le parecían las más largas a Cristmas.

**-"Si esta muerto será una carga menos para mí. Mira que hacer que me preocupe por un sin vergüenza, es el colmó"-** Se le escuchaba decir con frecuencia a la dama.

Las chicas que trabajaban con ella la miraban como si se tratase de algún caso extraño, pero solo una persona sabía que sus palabras querían decir todo lo contrario.

**-"Yo rezaré para que vuelva pronto mi señora"-** Le dijo la persona que siempre la acompañaba, la mujer refunfuño molesta por semejante disparate.

-"Haz lo que se te plazca, pero también pide que si vuelve sano y salvo salga de aquí de esa forma. Se cree con el derecho de provocarme algunas arrugas eso no se lo perdonare"-

Mathilda terminaba sonriendo por la mala mentira de la mujer y por su evidente preocupación.

Esa tarde poco antes del cierre del local el militar atravesó como tantas veces la puerta, apenas lo miró la mujer sintió ese mortífero vuelco en el corazón y conforme se acercaba a ella supo que no recibiría ninguna buena noticia.

**-"No te esperaba, creía que estarías ocupado con todo lo que pasa"-** Habló primero la mujer encarando al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella.

Cada que lo miraba lo había tenido presente pero hasta ese día comprendió que su hijo había dejado de ser aquel chico travieso que regresaba todas las noches con los pantalones rotos para convertirse en un hombre que era capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y dirigir su vida conforme le pareciera lo correcto, una parte de ella se sintió orgullosa de la persona que había formado pero su otra mitad no deseaba escuchar aquello a lo que había venido el alquimista.

Conversaron un tiempo de cosas mundanas Roy se había percatado como Madame Cristmas evadía todo lo concerniente con la guerra, pero se hacía tarde y para él la determinación de creer hacer lo correcto comenzaba a abandonarlo, así que finalmente lo dijo.

**-"Madre dentro de dos noches parto a Ishval. Se necesitan alquimistas como yo, dicen que el conflicto está por tocar a su fin así que acepte enlistarme, tal vez este sea el momento por el cual tanto he trabajado"- **

Cristmas levantó su mirada del vaso vacio que tenia frente a ella hasta encara el rostro de su hijo, su primera mirada trato de ser molesta pero le resulto demasiado fácil al hombre reconocer el pesar que se posó sobre su mirada. Ella no dijo nada durante unos minutos y Roy respetó ese silencio.

**-"Hace mucho que dejaste de consultarme para tomar una decisión así que esta no tenía porque ser la excepción. Hace tiempo te convertiste en un hombre y como tal espero que hagas lo correcto"-** Le dijo con voz firme.

**-"Lo hare Madame, le prometo no defraudarla"-** Y sonrió para reforzar sus palabras.

La mujer sirvió dos vasos de wisky tendiéndole uno al hombre.

**-"Creía que tenía prohibido beber alcohol"-** Trató de bromear para romper la tensión que se había creado.

**-"Rara vez me haces caso, y yo no soy tonta para saber que esta no sería la excepción. Esta noche te enseñare a beber hasta que no puedas pensar con claridad porque al lugar donde vas pronto te darás cuenta que lo necesitaras. **

**El alcohol puede ser un buen compañero pero un mal consejero Roy, no lo olvides es lo último que podre enseñarte"- **Y bebió de un solo trago el contenido de su vaso.

Entonces el militar se sintió estúpido, como aquel niño de diez años que después de recibir un buen castigo notaba como su garganta se cerraba incapaz de defenderse por conocer la magnitud de su culpa. Esbozó una débil sonrisa, cerró los ojos e imitó a la mujer.

Pasó una hora y ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, Cris Mustang apuró el último trago de su vaso y por fin tendió su último recurso.

**-"Evelyn se casa a principios del próximo mes, esperaba tu llegada para presentarte a su novio y pedirte la entregaras ese día"-**

Roy levantó la vista hasta ella, sorprendido de que a pesar de la cantidad de alcohol ingerido sus sentidos no se habían alterado en lo más mínimo. Meció en la mesa el vaso, recordando a la joven castaña solo dos años menor que él y con la cual había compartido parte de su infancia.

**-"Te aseguraste que ese hombre sabrá cuidarla"-** Preguntó dando pie a su última conversación.

**-"Lo hará, es dueño de una imprenta y no tiene ningún nexo con la milicia así que al menos él no terminará huyendo hacía Ishval"-** Le dijo sin importarle como tomaría el pelinegro su sarcasmo.

**-"Me alegro. Tendrás que disculparme con Evelyn por no estar presente, también dile que le deseo dicha y felicidad. Madame Cristmas te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí."-**

Le dijo poniéndose de pie y colocándose de nuevo la casaca militar daba por terminada de ese modo su conversación y estadía en ese lugar, Cristmas le dirigió una mirada dura mientras veía como Roy recorría con la vista la estancia.

**-"Deja de llamarme por mi nombre aún soy tu madre. Si has tomado una decisión espero no verte entrar llorando después. Afronta tus propios problemas y nunca desistas así tengas que morir"- **

Roy escuchó la voz de la mujer detrás de él y comprendió que no debía voltear, así que solo asintió antes de encaminarse a la puerta. Echó una última mirada al bar semi vacio y salió hacía el manto nocturno.

**-"Recuerda regresar con vida Roy"- **

El alquimista reconoció la voz que lo llamaba, giró hacia atrás encontrándose con Mathilda.

**-"No vayas a morir, mi señora no merece ese tipo de sufrimientos ya bastantes dolores de cabeza le has ocasionado"-** Le pidió con aquella voz gruesa que trataba de modular.

El militar observó al fiel confidente de su madre, notando el mismo rostro afligido de Cristmas cuando le dio la noticia. Se preguntó cómo era posible que aquel hombre hubiera renunciado a su género, cambiando sus modales y su nombre por algo que en vano trataba de hacer pasar por algo femenino, aún así, con lo extraño que le parecía aquel personaje sabía que era una buena persona y de algún modo lo estimaba pues conocía parte de su desgracia personal y de la aceptación que había recibido al lado de Madame Cristmas.

**-"Mathilda podrías cuidar de todas en mi ausencia"-** Habló, depositando su confianza en él.

**-"Así lo hare, a cambio de que regreses a casa tan pronto todo termine"-**

Roy aceptó el trató y sin decir algo más continuó su camino.

-Cont…-

* * *

Esto ya es un complot total por parte de mi padre que aún se niega a devolverme mi internet junto a que no hay una señal que pueda tomar prestada de algún buen samaritano xD.

Por eso una disculpa por la tardanza, espero que les haya gustado el chp, que lo lean y dejen sus comentarios.

Yo no sé, creo que este capítulo y el que viene no tienen nada de –Días Felices- que caray como me gusta la tragedia jaja, por cierto aquí al fin pude poner una de las partes por las cuales surgió la idea del fic.

Gracias por sus comentarios, por la espera y por las sugerencias

_LadySc-Maaya, beautifly92, L., Scarleth Jade, rinxxxav, motoko simbelmyne, Mara Osaki, Neko Love._

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	4. Chapter 4

**-DAYS OF HAPPINESS-**

**Capítulo IV: El Fin de una Guerra. **

Jamás podría olvidar los horrores de aquella guerra, cada hecho, cada suceso y cada nueva noticia se impregnaba en su alma como un cruel recordatorio de lo que era capaz de lograr el hombre una vez ha perdido su conciencia, y ha sido corrompido con el amargo sabor del poder.

Cuando llegó a Ishval le bastó una mirada al desolado lugar para darse cuenta que no hacía falta descender por aquellos círculos que conformaban el infierno; como cierto libro así lo describía, supo que bastaba permanecer un día en esa tierra árida que únicamente ha sido regada con la sangre derramada de millares de personas inocentes, condenando sus almas a un final desconocido y condenándose ellos mismos a degradarse hasta la última y más vil condición de su naturaleza, para encontrar su propio infierno.

Él notaba el desgaste que muchos de sus compañeros mostraban, desmejorando no solo su cuerpo sino también sus mentes conforme transcurrían los días, pero poco se detenía a pensar en su aspecto y en lo que aquel conflicto hacía con él. Creyó que ahí encontraría su fin, que de un modo patético terminaría su existencia sin haber conseguido nada, pero se reencontró con Maes en el campo de batalla y las constantes muestras de efusividad y ganas de vivir para casarse con Gracia, lo contagiaban obligándolo a buscar su propia sobrevivencia cada día.

Extraños eran los hilos del destino y caprichosa la forma en que se movían, llevando a encontrarse en el lugar más remoto e improbable la verdadera razón para salir ileso de ese conflicto. Porque la había visto, después de algunos años se reencontraban en aquel lugar, en Ishval donde el sentimiento más recurrente y que parecía los había abandonado surgía: la esperanza.

La había visto en lo alto de una torre y por primera vez desde que se encontraba ahí sintió como su alma se desquebrajaba, porque sabía que la corrupción y soberbia de su país afectaba lo que él más quería y de algún modo ella formaba parte de ese conjunto.

A pesar del tiempo y de la situación los lazos que habían formado hace tanto tiempo se estrecharon ese año, ninguno de los dos hablaba del pasado en su lugar se concentraba en planear un futuro cuando lograran salir de ahí.

Pasó durante el invierno, el conflicto llegó a su fin pero ninguno de los tres militares sintió que ese triunfo les redituara en algo positivo.

Roy terminó de empacar sus cosas, lo que había pasado con Riza por la mañana se mantenía fresco en su memoria por eso quería verla, pedirle la acompañara hasta su casa pero no la encontró, y no quiso preguntar así que se conformó con escuchar el rumor que ese grupo había partido poco después del medio día.

Maes vio el rostro apagado y desolado de su amigo a través del cristal del tren, reparó por primera vez en las cicatrices que la guerra había dejado en su rostro, no se trataba de algo físico lo suyo era más bien algo que provenía del alma, de una ética que lo llevaba a conducirse lejos de donde transitaban sus superiores.

El tren llegaría en pocos minutos a su destino, Maes se levantó de su lugar y antes de abandonar el vagón le habló.

**-"Roy está bien que quieras cambiar este país, si eso te hace feliz yo te apoyare pero asegúrate de buscar también esa felicidad en una linda mujer, justo como mi Gracia"-**

El alquimista alcanzó a notar la sonrisa burlona de su amigo antes de que le diera la espalda y se perdiera entre el pasillo.

Los periódicos de los últimos meses se habían apilado en un rincón de la discreta habitación, Madame Cristmas no encontraba en estos otra noticia que no tuviese que ver con la masacre que se llevaba lejos de ahí. Lo peor de esos diarios era abrirlos el domingo por la mañana justo en una de las páginas centrales, en una plana elegantemente arreglada uno podía leer los nombres de las personas que habían muerto en el transcurso de la semana. Esos días la mujer lo abría sin poder impedir el temblor de sus manos y las miradas de congoja de las chicas que lo rodeaban; y al no encontrar ahí su nombre podía continuar con normalidad hasta que nuevamente llegaba el domingo y con él el sentimiento de soledad.

Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo los diarios no revelaron esa desagradable lista, los titulares habían cambiado bruscamente, entonces la mujer comenzó a contar mentalmente los días que pasaban para volver a verlo.

Vanessa fue la primera en verlo y echar a correr hacía él, la rubia no pudo contener las lágrimas y cuando se lanzó a los brazos del alquimista, éste sintió como su hombro se humedecía. Cuando la miró ella le sonrió agradecida por su regreso y sin soltar su mano lo condujo hasta la habitación de Cristmas.

Roy le ofreció un inútil intento de sonreír, tratando de esconder todas aquellas emociones que hasta ese momento contenía sin mucha complicación.

Cris Mustang esbozó una sonrisa al verlo, mientras lo abrazaba agradecía que estuviera de vuelta. Lo hizo pasar a su habitación y después de tenderle una taza con café se sentó en la discreta mesa dispuesta a escucharlo.

El pelinegro se concentró en el contenido de la taza hasta que quedó vacía. Durante la guerra había estado al mando de un grupo de hombres, se sorprendía de la facilidad con que podía trazar un plan de ataque o rescate, sus órdenes eran llevabas al pie de la letra y durante ese tiempo siempre encontró las palabras precisas para dar órdenes o alentar a sus hombres, pero en esa habitación el poder y confianza que le otorgaba el portar el uniforme militar se desvanecía.

En cerrado en esas cuatro paredes se sentía más expuesto y vulnerable que en medio del desierto pues sabía que en ese lugar y frente a esa persona podía desahogarse, ya fuese por voluntad propia o por mera intuición la mujer terminaría conociendo la verdad.

**-"Tenías razón. Fui un estúpido, creí poder cambiar este país, que mi presencia en Ishval marcaría la diferencia pero lo único que hice fue arrebatarle la vida a personas inocentes. Acabe con familias enteras hombres, mujeres y niños parecieron bajo mi mando, en aquel lugar los alquimistas fuimos un arma más de destrucción, meros asesinos a sueldo"-**

Cristmas abrió desmesuradamente los ojos sorprendida por lo que escuchaba, trató de mirarlo pero Roy se había llevado ambas manos al rostro escondiéndolo, ella solo alcanzaba a percibir su cabello negro a través de sus puños cerrados.

**-"Es que no lo entiendes, llevó semanas sin poder dormir, cada que cierro los ojos los veo. Madre en verdad fue una tontería ir a ese lugar"-** El sonido de su voz se alcanzó a filtrar a través de sus dedos.

Madame sintió como su corazón se encogía al escucharlo hablar, jamás había notado ese tono desesperado que empleaba, sus palabras no reflejaban otra cosa que no fuese confusión y dolor, y se sintió culpable por no haber sido capaz de detenerlo cuando estuvo frente a ella.

**-"La vida siempre nos plantea obstáculos que muchas veces parecen infranqueables. No hiciste mal, cuando tomaste la decisión de partir a Ishval lo hiciste porque creías en algo y espero no lo hayas olvidado, porque entonces ese sería tu verdadero error.**

**Roy está bien pensar en esas personas a las cuales arrebataste la vida, al final tendrás que aprender a vivir con esa culpa, es algo inevitable que ni siquiera yo que soy tu madre puede borrar de tu corazón. Pero acaso has olvidado el número de vidas que también salvaste, olvidaste tu propia vida y le has restado valor a tu existencia.**

**Cumplías ordenes; es cierto, pero también obedeciste a un sentimiento propio de nosotros los humanos y de cualquier ser vivo al buscar tu propia sobrevivencia"-**

A pesar de sus propias palabras que buscaban levantarle la moral, ella misma fue incapaz de contener las lágrimas que cubrieron con imprudencia su rostro al escuchar los sollozos de su hijo, se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde se encontraba sentado, entonces rodeó con sus brazos su cuerpo como no lo hacía desde hace años.

Roy dejó de contener aquellos sentimientos de culpa, y en la soledad de aquella habitación donde los rayos del sol de primavera se colaban por la ventana se permitió llorar por todas aquellas muertes que había dejado a su paso.

**-"Esta bien que llores mi niño, es una buena medicina para sanar el alma y no perder la razón, porque solo los tontos entierran sus debilidades y las cubren con actos de vileza.**

**Hoy puedes llorar todo lo que quieras junto a mí, porque mañanas tendrás que borrar todo aquello y comenzar de nuevo. Continuar el duro camino que elegiste y comenzar los cimientos que lograran cambiar este país, hazlo para no defraudar a aquellos que se sacrificaron por esos ideales, por aquellos a quienes se lo prometiste y por las futuras generaciones"- **

Madame sintió como la tela de su vestido se encogía cuando Roy cerró los puños sobre su cadera, de esa forma su amargo llanto se iba desvaneciendo quedándose impregnado en la humedad de su ropa.

-Cont…-

* * *

Estoy de regreso =D, que emoción jaja.

Pues capitulo corto, pero aquí esta y espero les haya gustado porque a mi sí xD. Mi otro fic aún no lo termino y hoy que pretendía hacerlo no abre el archivo en esta compu, será mañana que lo termine en la de mi hermano, bno tengo sueño me voy a dormir.

Gracias por sus comentarios y espero ya trabajar más rápido.

_Beautifly92, LadySc-Maaya-, Hawkeye307, rinxxxav, Scarleth Jade._

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


End file.
